Quests
Table Quests for beginners Receive Buff first before going out to hunt!! * Click and open a world map * Go to the red mark * Find out to NPC (Shadow Phantom Soldier) * Talk to NPC (Shadow Phantom Soldier) * Select an answer in the red mark red mark *# 1. Buff *# 2. Quest * Talk to NPC (Shadow Phantom Soldier) * Select an answer in the red mark red mark * Get Quests *# 1. Buff *# 2. Quest * Hunt ‘Spider’ * Hunt ‘Budge Dragon’ Keep hunting with quests. This is the fastest way for level up. You will meet more quests depending on your level. Find the Scroll of Emperor Once you have reached level 150, go to the Priestess Sebina in Devias (183,32) to hear the story of the 'Scroll of Emperor'. You will need to offer a token of 1 Million Zen for the Priestess's story. The Scroll of Emperor, which tells of Muren, the first emperor to unify MU, is said to have been seen around the Lost Tower, Atlans, and the Dungeon. Legends have been told of the Scroll being enveloped by a great power and whoever reads from the scroll shall be able to wield this power.Once you find the Scroll, go to the Priestess who will aid you in unlocking the Scroll's power. As you feel the Scroll's power flowing through you, the Priestess relates the story of the peace brought about by Emperor Muren's reign. A historical record of the first emperor Muren contains the commemoration of peace through the triumph of Muren over all warlords, and by doing so, unified the continent into the Empire of MU. Muren was one of the three Heroes that ended the chaos brought upon the people by Sekneum's invasion. After the empire was united, people swore loyalty to the emperor. To signify this oath of loyalty the tribes offered four treasures: The Soul of Wizard was offered by the dark wizards as a symbol of their vow to dedicate their power for the peace and freedom of the empire. The Broken Sword was offered by the dark knights as a symbol of their bravery, loyalty and their wish for prosperity. The Tear of Elf was offered by the elves as a token of their vow to strengthen the unity between elves and humans. The Abyssal Eye was offered by the summoners. The Priestess can assist you in furthering this quest if you give her a small token for her troubles worth 2 million Zen. She will then task you to seek one of the three treasures depending on which tribe you hail from. Return the treasure to the priestess to complete this quest. Once you complete this quest you will become either: a Soul Master, a Blade Knight, a Muse Elf or a Bloody Summoner. Gain Hero Status The legendary treasure called Ring of Glory, once worn by the first emperor Muren has manifested its presence once more within our lands. Whoever possesses the 'Ring of Glory' gains the blessing of Muren. It is said to be found in the deserts across the sea. Talk to Marlon who will appear in Devias (198,48), Lorencia (136,87), Noria (168,88), or Atlans (16,24). He will tell you more about the Ring once you give him a gift of 3 million Zen. Return to Marlon once you have found the Ring of Glory to complete your transformation into one of the vanguards of the Continent of MU. For Blade Knights who thirst for a greater power talk to Marlon again once you finish this quest. The Blade Knights possess a power that only they can wield. The ability to string together their techniques have made these knights extremely powerful and no other tribe has been able to emulate this. The Dark Stone calls out from the deserts. It calls out to the brave Blade Knights to continue the legacy of their tribe and seek this skill. Marlon, one of the keepers of the tribe's heritage, invites you to embark on this quest. He requires an offering of 3 Million Zen as a symbol of your commitment. Bring to him the Dark Stone and unlock the true power of the Blade Knights. 3rd Class change requires finished Marlon quest and has 3 parts. Part 1 (Certificate of Strength) ; Conditions and Rewards : : Quest Starting and Ending : NPC Priest Devin (Location: Devias 182,27 /original place/), Dialogs readings. ; Completion Requirement : : Level 380 or above with 5mil Zen. Part 2 (Infiltration of Barracks of Ballgass) ; Conditions and Rewards : : Quest Starting and Ending : NPC Priest Devin, Dialogs readings. ; Completion Requirement : : Must be level 400 and have completed the 1st quest, and have 7mil Zen with you. ; Completion Method : : Enter the map Barracks of Ballgass and kill 10 each of Balram(Hero), Death Spirit(Hero) and Soram(Hero). ; Completion Reward : : Extra 10 Stat points to spend. ; Kill Count Gaining Method : : The one user(or party) that has done the most damage to a current monster earns the kill count. ; Barracks of Ballgass Map Guide : : Entering Location : NPC Werewolf Quarrel (Location: Devias 187,27), Dialogs reading and confirmation button to enter map (Party leader must enter warp first for other party members above lvl 350 to enter map). ; Entering Condition : : Can only enter if doing 3rd Job change 2nd quest. While in party, if you have already finish the quest or aren't doing it. Your wont get any kill counts, but the other party member who are doing the quest will get kill counts. It is possible to submit already made kills to Priest Devin, and you can go back and kill the remaining required ones. Part 3 (Into The Darkness) ; Conditions and Rewards : : Quest Starting and Ending : NPC Priest Devin, Dialogs readings. ; Completion Requirement : : Must be level 400 and have completed the 2nd quest, and have 10mil Zen with you. ; Completion Method : : Enter the Refuge of Ballgass which is located inside at the end of Barracks of Ballgass, and kill 1 Dark Elf(Hero). ; Completion Reward : : Extra 20 stats points to spend, 3rd Class Job Change completed. ; Kill Count Gaining Method : : The one user(or party) that has done the most damage to a current monster earns the kill count. ; Refuge of Ballgass Map Guide : : Entering Location : NPC Gatekeeper (Location: Barracks of Ballgass 119,168), Dialogs reading and confirmation button to enter map (Party leader must enter warp first for other party members above lvl 350 to enter map). ; Entering Condition : : Can only enter if doing 3rd Job change 3rd quest. While in party, if you have already finish the quest or aren't doing it. Your wont get any kill counts, but the other party member who are doing the quest will get kill counts. It is possible to submit already made kills to Priest Devin, and you can go back and kill the remaining required ones. ; Here are all classes : : Dark Knight -> Blade Knight -> Blade Master Dark Wizard -> Soul Master -> Grand Master Elf -> Muse Elf -> High Elf Magic Gladiator -> - none -> Duel Master Dark Lord -> - none -> Lord Emperor Sent's quest 1) Quest Acquisition and Completion Guide * (1) Quest Acquisition - Go to the Area of Eligibility Talk to Lorencia Town NPC Sent (131.147) to enter the Area of Eligibility * (2) Area of Eligibility - Quest Preparation, before proceeding to the Test Area The Area of Eligibility is where players make preparation before carrying out the quest. In the Area of Eligibility, players are able to form a party. If one of the party member talks to Sent and chooses to enter the Test Area, all party members will progress to the Test Area. Only characters with level 750 or higher may enter the Test Area. Characters below level 800 are still able to enter the Test Area and assist the others completing the quest. * (3) Test Area - Quest Completion The 4th Class Upgrade Quest can be done in the Test Area. The quest will be carried out in multiple stages based on the character who acquired the quest from Sent. The quest is made up of 3 stages and completing the last stage will complete the 4th Class Upgrade Quest. If the progress is interrupted by quitting play and returning to the town, the completed stages will be saved and the players can enter the Test Area again and resume the quest. The 4th Class Upgrade Quest is made up of three stages: Stage 1 -> Stage 2 -> Stage 3. For example, a player who has not completed the stage 1 will not get the completion credit for the stage 2 even after clearing it together with another member who acquired the stage 2 of the quest. Stage 1: Eligibility Test * This quest is designed to test if players on their first attempt for the 4th Class Upgrade Quest meets the conditions for the upgrade. * Lugard's guardian knight, Sent, will personally manage the test and the players have to subdue this guardian. * Once Sent's HP reaches 0, the players can talk to the NPC Sent to complete the Eligibility Test. Stage 2: New Battle (1) * This is the quest where Sent tests the players' hunting and survival skills against multiple monsters. * The players will have to defeat 5 Deep Dungeon Skeleton Warriors, 5 Deep Dungeon Cyclops and 5 Deep Dungeon Ghost Monsters while surviving the battle for 1 minute. * When the time is over, the monsters are removed and Sent will appear. Talking to her will complete the quest. * If the players have failed to hunt 5 of each monster in 1 minute, they can simply redo the session. In this case, the kill count from the previous session is stored so the players only need to defeat the monsters to fulfill the missing counts. Stage 3 : New Battle (2) * As the final stage of the quest line, the players have to face Sent one more time and unlike in the Test of Eligibility, Sent will use additional skills and increase the frequency of using skills. * The players must subdue Sent by reducing her HP to 0. * Once Sent's HP reaches 0, the players can talk to the NPC Sent to complete the 'New Battle (2)' quest. External links * http://muonline.webzen.com/guides/227/2093/season-12/season-12-4th-class-quest Category:Quests